<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours To Claim by Malzysaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969620">Yours To Claim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur'>Malzysaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delight in Disorder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Alex Manes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Pain Play, M/M, Smut, Sub Alex Manes, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, corset vests, slightly jealous kyle valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Alex have had centuries of learning each other. Their families are at the top of society, so feelings are fraught at the start of the night with promises of pleasure to come. Neither of them had counted on meeting a beautiful stranger until he'd emerged from the shadows. The night takes a delicious turn as Michael set his sights on Alex, intent to not end the night before he can have the other man, but Kyle makes it clear that he goes wherever Alex goes. Honestly, Michael isn't about to turn down the chance to be with two gorgeous men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delight in Disorder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2243118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours To Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/gifts">skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, so, this was borne from an early morning chat with   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth">Skinsharpenedteeth</a> so you can either thank her or curse her! </p><p>Honestly, what follows is some angst and a whole lot of gratuitous smut. This is my first foray into Mylex, and I kind of liked it! I also kind of fell in love with this AU land and now might create some more fics within this world. Let me know what you think! </p><p>Also, I did my best to quickly edit this before posting, so any and all mistakes are my own! </p><p>Last little note, I stole the title from a BL webcomic which is no where near what this fic is, I just thought it was fitting!</p><p>Also please let me know if I am missing any tags and I will add them right away!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3, 2, 1…let go.</em>
</p><p>Breathing was odd, but required sometimes. It was a practice the vampires rarely partook in, but sometimes the dictations of their class and the expectations placed upon them by the world ordered it. Alex’s hands tightened against the wooden post of his overly extravagant, four-poster bed as his torso became trapped within the strict confines of the tight corset vest Kyle was helping him fit into. He tipped his chin down as he fretted with the edges of the vest, ensuring they lay against the flat planes of his stomach just right and that his deep, burgundy colored shirt didn’t wrinkle anywhere that the vest was cinched against him. He always wondered how anyone else could breathe when wearing something so confining, for Alex the occasional bites of pain are what he enjoyed. The ribbing pinched his skin with certain movements, causing a spark to trickle along his insides and ignite his brain with pleasure. He knew it was a little fucked up to be turned on by that, but most of his life he’d known pain, and for some reason or other, he’d learned to associate it with pleasure. </p><p>“Despite the monster Jesse Manes was, he really had good taste in colors,” Kyle’s voice broke Alex of his trance. The vampire looked up, turning his head over his shoulder to catch the warm, honey gaze of one of his oldest friends. A sly grin pulled at his lips while an immaculate brow arched high on his head. </p><p>“Yeah? See, I thought the colors of the Manes house really ticked you off with how quickly you tend to rip them off of me,” he teased, his lips pulling back to reveal a set of sharp, ivory fangs. </p><p>Kyle pulled the black string hard, payback for the sassy comment Alex had cooed at him, though his own grin was cocky as he finished the last of the corset tightening, “Careful Manes, we have a tight schedule tonight to celebrate the end of your father’s reign, I thought you’d like to be on time to watch the houses and their leaders cheers to Jesse’s fall,” Kyle cooed, his lips scrapping over Alex’s ear.</p><p>Alex hummed, his eyes fluttering against the feel of Kyle’s lips on him. He leaned back, forcing the other vampire to support him as he reveled in the strength. Centuries weighed heavy between them, first a friendship built by exposure since their fathers had been brothers in arms, and then something more, something that lacked definition bloomed between them as they grew older. They were both members of two of the most power houses in the vampire class which already sat firmly at the top of society. They both had familial expectations shoveled onto their shoulders and continually were told to mind how they presented themselves to the whole of society as eyes would always be on them. Kyle, more than Alex, had reveled in the attention. He loved to use his looks and his charm to get anything or anyone he wanted. It took forever to win Alex over, one of the only creatures in the world that had seemed immune to him, but the conquest had been worth it for both of them. </p><p>“You’d think I’d feel happier about celebrating his death, but mostly I feel exhausted,” he admitted, his lips sinking down into a frown as he turned to face Kyle. </p><p>If Alex still had breath to steal, he’d be gaping like a fish out of water. Kyle Valenti had always been gorgeous, of this Alex was always aware, but there was something different about him tonight. His lips were quirked into a soft grin, his deep, royal purple shirt stretched tight over his pecs while his eyes shimmered in the low light of the room. Alex licked his lips, his gaze drawn to where Kyle had rolled his sleeves up his arms, the tanned skin glowed, even the hair that peppered softly over his arms caused Alex to shiver. He wanted to throw the man down on his bed and damn the rest of the night and the various people swarming just below them in the ballroom of the Manes home…now his home.</p><p>“If my mother wasn’t going to give a very rousing speech about how much of an asshole Jesse was, wherein, I believe she likens him to a rabid ogre, I would have you strapped to my headboard in a second flat,” he promises, and Alex knows he’s quite capable of it, had borne witness to it multiple times. The memories do nothing to quench the hunger inside of him. </p><p>“You need to stop talking right now or I won’t let us leave this room,” he threatened as he rounded Kyle to pick up the grey vest, trimmed with bone white leather. Alex shoved it against Kyle’s chest before he pushed him closer to the bed, “your turn Valenti,” he murmured as Kyle pushed his arms through the vest. </p><p>Alex waited for him to adjust the fit of it against his torso before he batted Kyle’s hands away to tuck the other vampire’s shirt into the tight waistband of his black trousers. Kyle grinned as he let Alex manhandle him, “Just wait until after the party, I haven’t touched you properly in months, there are so many things I can’t wait to do to you…and with you,” he whispered as he sucked in. </p><p>Alex hummed thoughtfully as he pulled the white lace tight, drawing the corset as close as possible to Kyle’s waist as he could. He loved the hard, lean lines the garment created, and though corset vests were very common among the vampires, no one managed to make them look as good as Kyle could. Alex knew he was a close second to the other vampire, but he also had a poor image of himself, made even worse a couple years ago when he’d lost part of his right leg after an attack from feral werewolves, an attack he later learned had been orchestrated by his father. He pulled the lace snug, eyeing the corset critically before he tied it off. He watched Kyle slowly turn around to face him, his eyes alight with mischief. </p><p>“How does it look?” he asked, his grin cheeky as he smoothed his hands over the curve of his waist, never breaking eye contact with Alex as he did. </p><p>Alex knew he was fishing, a sly grin curled a corner of his mouth as he shrugged a shoulder, “I guess you look passable,” he stated, his tone unaffected as he turned towards his bedroom door. He could feel the indignation rolling off of Kyle without having to see him. </p><p>He had just reached for the brass door handle when he was bodily slammed into the wall next to the door. The back of his head hit the plaster, hard. He hissed in pain, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he looked up at Kyle who had boxed him in. The other vampire's muscled arms rippled as his hands pressed flat against the wall on either side of Alex’s shoulders. His eyes flashed a very dangerous black. </p><p>“Passable? You think a comment like that would go unchecked Alexander Manes?” he hissed, his lips curling back to show off his fangs, sharp and gleaming in the orange light. </p><p>Alex swallowed thickly; his gaze drawn to the impressive canines. He found them very oddly attractive, his own tongue poked out to wet his lips as his hips shifted, a hiss escaping his lips when they made accidental contact with Kyle’s. His hands moved to grip Kyle’s waist, keeping the other vampire planted firmly as he flicked his gaze up. Kyle’s gaze could have burned him on the spot, but as it were, a different kind of fire engulfed Alex, his skin felt hot, though it was cold as marble. </p><p>“Please Kyle,” he begged, his tone strained as he curled his fingers against the taught material of the corset cinched around Kyle’s torso. </p><p>“I want you to beg me Alex, get down on your knees and show me just how much you need me, it’s been so long since the last time I tasted you, I can’t fathom another second without it,” he growled as he pushed closer to Alex, pressing him even tighter to the wall as his back. </p><p>Words escaped him at the moment. He wanted to beg, wanted to plead for Kyle, but the storm building between them rendered him speechless. He whimpered and closed his eyes as Kyle leaned forward, laying his lips over Alex’s. His hands moved from the wall to wrap around Alex. One hand was buried in the other vampire’s dark hair, pulling sharply and directing Alex on where to move his head as Kyle plundered his mouth. Their tongues clashed and twisted together in a sordid dance. Alex moaned as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the sharp points of Kyle’s fangs, nicking himself on the sharp point. The sweet copper tang of blood filled both of their mouths and engulfed their senses. Kyle sucked the tip of Alex’s tongue before the wound healed. He pulled himself forcefully back so that he could rove his gaze over the other man. </p><p>“Fuck Alex, I wish we didn’t have to make an appearance downstairs, I want you so fucking bad,” he groaned, his hips grinding against Alex’s, his mouth open on a wordless moan. </p><p>Saliva and blood coated both of their lips while they fought for control over their bodies. It was so very easy for them to fall into their primal needs, let the monster that lay just below the surface take control. It took herculean effort for each of them to part from the other, but their gazes held to much promise for later, and honestly, that’s what would get Alex through the next few hours. Each one took a couple minutes to compose themselves before they donned the last of their armor and stepped out into the sea of vampires and other creatures that had started to fill the mansion. Everyone was there to celebrate the downfall of a tyrant and welcome in the reign of Michelle Valenti. It would be in bad taste if her son wasn’t there to show his support.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Inane conversations floated around Alex as he simply existed among a sea of vampires and other creatures. He picked his way carefully among the masses to avoid having to speak to anyone for any length of time. He thrived in being out of the spotlight, he saved that honor for his eldest brother, Gregory, who seemed to shine. The man in question was leading a rousing conversation with a number of other heads of households, so Alex ducked out of the stifling gathering to find solace under the moon on the balcony. Kyle had been taken hostage by his mother as she made the rounds, he felt sorry for the other vampire, but Kyle could never hide the pride he felt for his mother and all the things she’d overcome in a predominantly male run faction. Alex was proud of her too, but he just needed the quiet, needed the cool night air to soothe him as the conversations eddied against the edges of his mind.<p>“You get bored in there too?” a gravelly voice asked from somewhere to Alex’s left. </p><p>The vampire grit his teeth, hard, to keep from jumping. He’d been in such a rush to get away that he hadn’t even thought to make sure the balcony was completely empty. He closed his eyes to center himself before he turned to face whoever it was that had encroached on his attempt at freedom. Darkness stretched in front of him, whoever had talked to him was well hidden, but as the breeze kicked up, a sickly-sweet scent filled Alex’s nostrils. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s not really my scene either, but my sister drug me along since her newest boy-toy is kind of a big deal in there,” the man drawled, his tone affected a laziness as slow shuffling footsteps led him out of the shadows. </p><p>Alex’s eyes widened as wild curls emerged. The man was wearing cheap looking clothes, jeans that seemed well worn and too big on his frame and a flannel barely holding on with a clean white undershirt. He’d never seen the man before in his life, but something low in his gut kicked and writhed as he traced his gaze over him. His nostrils flared as he picked up more of the man’s scent. It smelled like rain with something more addictive as an undertone. One thing was for certain, he wasn’t human nor was he a vampire. Alex couldn’t quite place what the man was as he ticked through the different boxes in his head. He regarded him with a shuddered expression as he looped closer, his gait unbothered.</p><p>“Strong silent type, huh?” the man asked, his smirk cocky as he stopped at the railing a couple of feet to Alex’s left. </p><p>“No, just looking for some peace and quiet,” he finally stated, his tone teetering on sharpness as he cut the man a sideways glance. </p><p>The man nodded, his curls dancing gently in the breeze, “Yeah, I get that. Sorry if I’m not exactly the sort of peace and quiet you’re looking for, but I really don’t want to go back in there with all those vampires who have sticks shoved so far up their asses,” he muttered, and either he didn’t know Alex was a vampire himself, or he simply didn’t care. </p><p>The comment made Alex narrow his eyes at the stranger, “You said your sister drug you here? Why did you stay?” he found himself asking instead of demanding the stranger leave him alone. There was something dangerously intoxicating about his scent, and from what Alex could make out under the shifting moonlight, the man was ruggedly good looking. </p><p>The man shrugged, “Free food and drinks I guess, also because I’m pretty fucking ecstatic that that asshole Jesse Manes is dead, he killed my mom,” the stranger stated, a sad edge to his voice as he kept his gaze locked out into the middle distance of the garden. </p><p>Alex winced at the confession. He bit his lip as his mind rolled and he finally figured out what race the man was; alien. They were rare, only here on accident among all the other races of the world. Jesse was obsessed with eradicating them, worried they would sully the different bloodlines. Gregory and Flint had been the ones to discover his secret, the horrific experiments and tortures he’d wrought upon the small population that had crashed to earth in the 40’s. It went against the accords and Jesse’s death had been immediate and vicious. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex breathed gently, the breeze almost stealing his words as he turned towards the garden. </p><p>The man next to him huffed, his shoulders lifting in a shrug, “Yeah, well, it’s not like you were part of it,” he muttered, his tone going softer. </p><p>Alex’s lips curled into a self-deprecating smile, “Maybe not, but Jesse Manes was my father. I’m Alexander, youngest member of the Manes house,” he shared, turning to catch the alien’s reaction at his admission. </p><p>The man jolted from where his stood, his whiskey color eyes large and bright under the moonlight. He looked like he had a thousand things he wanted to say to Alex, but then he caught the vampire’s gaze and smirked instead, “Michael Guerin, my sister is currently dating your brother,” he stated as he held his hand out.</p><p>Alex wracked his brain for a moment before realizing Michael was talking about Isobel. He’d met the woman only a handful of times before and had liked her. Gregory hadn’t really shared much on how they met and Isobel also seemed to artfully dodge the subject, but now that Alex had connected a few of the dots, he figured it involved his father. </p><p>“You don’t look anything like her,” were the words that tumbled free of Alex’s lips as he clasped Michael’s hand. A warmth unlike anything he’d ever felt before diffused up his arm and bloomed across his back. </p><p>Michael smirked, “Yeah? We were found together, the three of us. Max is in there somewhere with his girlfriend Liz…Liz Ortecho, she’s human though,” Michael shared, all the while their hands remained linked as well as their gazes. The both seemed to be simultaneously sizing each other up while also drinking each other in. </p><p>“I know Liz, she works for the DeLuca foundation, she’s smarter than most vampires I know,” he stated, his lips quirking up into a small grin as he finally slid his hand free of Michael’s. </p><p>Michael nodded, “Yeah, that’s why I like her, she can keep up with me when we talk science, it annoys Max to no end. I think he gets a little jealous. Russian literature and old ass poems give him boners,” Michael grinned as he lazily crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze dropping over Alex’s body, his tongue poking out to lave over his lips. </p><p>Alex blinked once he was hit with the alien’s gaze again. There was heat there that had the coals in Alex’s gut begin to burn, his own lips twitching, “That’s oddly specific and weird that you know that about your brother,” Alex teased as he relaxed, enjoying his current company far more than anyone else inside his home, save for Kyle, of course. </p><p>Michael laughed, a loud and weirdly comforting sound that made Alex genuinely smile, “Hilarious and sexy as hell, you’re surprising me Manes,” he cooed, his tone dropping in cadence as his gaze took on a more hooded quality. </p><p>Alex had just opened his mouth to flirt back when someone at the doorway cleared their throat. Both men turned to see who had interrupted them, and if Alex still had a heart that worked, it would have started beating erratically, because there stood Kyle, his gaze sharp as it cut between Alex and Michael. </p><p>“Alex, I was looking for you,” he uttered, a sharp edge to his tone as he approached them, his stance protective as he stopped just slightly in front of him, his gaze critical as it moved over Michael. </p><p>The alien raised his hands in surrender, but the sassiness didn’t leave his features as he blatantly checked out Kyle, “Hey, he’s the one that found me out here, we were just talking,” he stated, though the quirk to his lips never fell. </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes at Kyle and pulled at his arm, “Down boy, Michael is Isobel’s brother, we were just discussing how great the world is now with my asshole father is dead,” he stated, his thumb moving in a soothing circle against Kyle’s tight bicep. </p><p>The other vampire huffed, his gaze still narrowed at the alien, “My mom’s about to address all the other attendants and I was hoping you’d be there for it,” he stated, again, his gaze never leaving Michael as he spoke. </p><p>Kyle and Alex were in no shape or form exclusive, but there were strong feelings that coursed between them. Sometimes Kyle’s jealousy was a turn on, and other times it was an annoyance. Alex still hadn’t decided what he was feeling at the moment because he was being steered back towards the crowded ballroom. In a split-second decision he reached out and snagged the front of Michael’s shirt to drag him along. </p><p>“Come on cowboy, you’re joining us,” he announced, his grin deadly as he ignored the glare Kyle quickly shot him over his shoulder. Alex simply batted his eyelashes at him, adopting an angelically innocent look as he kept his grip on Michael’s shirt. </p><p>“You don’t have t tell me twice,” he chuckled as he followed Alex and Kyle.</p><p>The crowed had hushed as Michelle Valenti ascended the grand marble staircase, her dress a deep royal purple trimmed with intricate black designs, a proud display of the Valenti house colors. Her olive skin gleamed under the artificial lights; her dark hair swept elegantly onto the top of her head. She moved her gaze over the assembly of vampires and others, all looking to her now for guidance. Her own, midnight black corset, held her straight and gave her a commanding edge that demanded respect. As the music died while everyone dipped low at the waist, bowing in respect just before her voice rang out above them. Kyle used the lull to work his way through the crowd to join his mother at the top of the stairs.</p><p>Alex watched raptly as Michelle spoke. The Valenti and Manes houses had always been close, and despite Alex barely knowing his own mother, Michelle had been a close second. She was benevolent where others were malicious. She was strict and upheld the accords between all races of the world to ensure peace among the masses. She didn’t think of her position as being all powerful, but instead as a means to create a bridge between all to ensure harmonious living. </p><p>Alex had been listening at first, but then a hot presence at his back distracted him. It physically hurt to not fall back into the heat of Michael who took advantage of everyone’s attention being on Michelle to tease Alex. One of his hands had settled at Alex’s hip, his fingers spread and pressed low against the vampire’s thigh as his breath ghosted along the back of Alex’s neck. </p><p>“Would you let me taste you, Alex?” a gruff voice asked right next to his ear. </p><p>Alex glanced around them quickly to make sure no one else had heard Michael, but his gaze was only caught by Kyle who was standing dutifully next to his mother as she addressed the room. He kept his gaze locked with Kyle’s while Michael’s lips whispered against his neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. He shivered as he fought to remain still. He didn’t want anyone else to clue into what was going on. </p><p>“I bet you taste good,” Michael continued. Alex could feel the alien’s eyelashes tickling over the shell of his ear as Michael laid a kiss against the column of his throat. </p><p>Alex shifted his weight subtly, his already tight dress slacks protesting against the filling of his cock as Michael tortured him with barely there touches. </p><p>“Bet you’d look so goddamn perfect with my cock splitting you wide open,” he purred, sharp teeth pinching the lobe of Alex’s ear as the hand that had been on Alex’s hip moved to press into his stomach. Alex fell back a step, but the sturdy weight of Michael caught him. </p><p>Alex caught his bottom lip between his teeth and he chanced another look up at Kyle, his gaze heated. Alex caught the quick flick the other vampire cast between Alex’s legs. God, between the two Alex was liable to melt on the spot. </p><p>“He can join us, I don’t mind. I don’t think he’d trust me alone with you,” Michael purred. Alex felt the tilt of Michael’s chin as he too looked up to where Kyle stood. </p><p>Alex had to spread his legs a little to give his cock more room as it pressed against the fly of his trousers. He clasped his hands together and lowered them to cover the evidence of his arousal. </p><p>“Good, I don’t need anyone else to see how turned on you are. I hope you’re ready to blow this joint as soon as she’s done with her speech because I can’t go another second without fucking you senseless,” Michael breathed. He shifted so that the evidence of his own arousal pressed against Alex’s ass. </p><p>The vampire swallowed down a whimper. He knew he must look like a mess, but the molten core in his gut burned bright and hot as he looked helplessly towards Kyle. The other vampire nodded subtly towards the back staircase that would give Alex an easy out to meet in his bedroom. Alex dipped his head in a nod and tried to focus on Michelle. For the moment Michael seemed to have calmed down because he stopped his torture and even seemed to be giving Michelle his full attention. Focusing on the tail end of Michelle’s speech was fruitless, all Alex could do was imagine what was to come, his hard-on never flagging, even as the people that surrounded him roared with cheers and applause as Michelle concluded her speech. Alex didn’t have a moment to think about it as Michael grabbed his hand and drug him towards the staircase Kyle had nodded towards earlier. </p><p>Alex had no memory of the last couple minutes by the time Michael and he had reached the door of his room. He wasn’t even sure if he’d directed Michael at all, or if somehow the alien just knew which room was his. He was about to ask when the door flew open and Kyle pulled them both in. Alex jumped when the door slammed shut, only mildly intrigued when the lock clicked into place on its own. </p><p>“How did,” he started to ask before Michael cut him off. </p><p>“Alien, remember,” he smirked, and by then Alex noticed that he’d been pulled into his room so that his back was facing his bed while Kyle and Michael stalked him. </p><p>“Oh…yeah,” he huffed, breathless as he looked between the two men stood before him. </p><p>“Strip,” Kyle ordered as he advanced, his gaze a molten pool. </p><p>Alex nodded, his bones melting as he started undoing the clasps on the front of his vest. </p><p>“Wait, keep that vest on, it’s really fucking hot,” Michael added, his smirk cocky as he shrugged out of his flannel. </p><p>Kyle glanced at the alien quickly before his gaze was on Alex again, “He’s got a point Manes, take everything else off, but put the corset back on,” he amended his previous order. </p><p>Helpless to anything else but want and desire, Alex hurried to do what was asked of him. It wasn’t often he gave up control, and especially with a stranger, but something told him it would be worth it. After the recent events and upheaval in his family, he needed someone else to steer for him. He laid his vest reverently on the elegant duvet of his bed and slowly unbuttoned his burgundy shirt. Michael’s breathes hitched as pieces of Alex’s skin were revealed. Not being able to help himself, the alien moved forward; his hand laid flat against Alex’s chest. The warmth bled through Alex’s skin, for a moment he feared that the alien would be able to jumpstart his long dead heart.</p><p>“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Kyle asked, his voice low as he moved to stand next to Michael, his index finger sliding down the middle of Alex’s chest, his wolfish grin making the other vampire shiver. </p><p>Michael turned to regard Kyle, “You’re both fucking walking wet dreams,” he huffed, his grin amused as Kyle turned to face him. </p><p>Alex stopped with his pants hanging off his hips as he watched Kyle and Michael stare each other down. Kyle preened under the comment Michael had given him and, in a motion, too quick for the alien to dodge, Kyle had grabbed both of his cheeks and hauled him close. </p><p>“Your scent is intoxicating,” Kyle growled as he leaned to trail his nose over Michael’s neck. </p><p>The alien groaned, “Fuck, I might fucking die tonight, but I am so okay with that,” he groaned as his hands moved to grip Kyle’s waist. </p><p>Alex stayed silent as he watched them, his cock throbbing as Kyle teased Michael. He watched Michael’s hands spasm against Kyle’s own corset, like they ached to be on his skin. Alex knew that feeling all to well himself so he could sympathize with him. He didn’t dare utter a sound as Kyle and Michael danced around each other, their lips and fingers testing, teasing, baiting as their gazes remained locked. </p><p>“Naw, you’re far too promising to outright kill,” Kyle teased, his eyes flashing as his hand moved to tangle in the curls at the back of Michael’s head. Alex snapped his mouth shut against a moan, wanting…no, needing to see how everything played out. </p><p>“Big talk for a man that hasn’t even kissed me yet,” Michael baited, his hands sliding along the silky corset material to pull Kyle closer.</p><p>Kyle growled low in his throat as he pulled Michael’s head back, baring his throat. Michael’s Adam’s apple quivered a she swallowed thickly. The challenge in his gaze never dimmed as his own hands now migrated to sink into Kyle’s dark locks. Kyle bent forward to lay his lips against Michael’s throat, but given that the alien had proven to be quite contrary, he nipped the soft flesh, sucking dark patches up one side, marking him in a most primal fashion.</p><p>“Fuck,” Michael moaned, his eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pain and pleasure. His nails bit into the cool flesh of Kyle’s scalp as he held on for dear life. He felt like his very being was being sucked right from his soul as Kyle abused his flesh. </p><p>Alex had to palm himself, a very quiet whimper escaping his lips as he watched the two men. He was glad to not gain their attention because he wanted to watch them kiss. He craved the violence he imagined would spark between them when their lips met. He didn’t know Michael at all, but he was very well versed in the epic that was Kyle Valenti and he knew how much devastation the man could bestow with just his lips.</p><p>“I want to bite you so badly, feel your blood course over my tongue,” Kyle nearly whined as he licked a broad stripe up Michael’s neck, catching his eyes once more. </p><p>The alien smirked, “Yeah? Maybe if you’re lucky you can get a taste before the night is over,” he teased, his tongue again emerging to wet his lips. </p><p>Kyle tracked the movement. As soon as the tongue had disappeared, he pounced, his mouth all but attacking Michael’s. The alien gasped, his arms moving to hug around Kyle’s waist. His knees wobbled as he pushed against Kyle’s incessant lips. Slick noises sounded between them as they both fought for dominance, teeth occasionally clanking as they nipped and sucked. Once Michael could trust his own two feet again his hands moved to devastate Kyle’s hair. He used his grip on the other man’s head to move and push and pull to his heart’s content. Once they parted, Michael’s breathes panted hot past his spit shinned lips. A bit of blood trickled down his chin from where Kyle had nicked his bottom lip with his fang. The vampire grinned and leaned forward to lick it up. </p><p>“Shit, I don’t think I have ever tasted anything like you before, your blood is addictive,” he growled, his gaze overheated as he watched for more blood to trickle free, but none fell. </p><p>“Easy tiger, I’m not into blood play, but if you play your cards right, I might let you have a drink,” Michael teased, but both Kyle and Michael’s attention was pulled back to Alex when the other man whimpered, his hand wrapped firmly around his engorged and leaking cock. </p><p>Michael ticked a brow up, “You like that Manes?” he asked as he flicked his gaze down to where Alex was slowly stroking himself. </p><p>“It was so fucking hot,” he admitted, his tone breathless as he flicked his gaze between both men. </p><p>Kyle smirked as he pushed past Michael to wrap a hand softly around Alex’s neck, his thumb pushing Alex’s chin up, “I noticed you’re still dressed Alexander, here you had all this time to strip and you couldn’t even do that right,” Kyle tutted as he scraped the nail of his thumb along Alex’s jaw. </p><p>“Sorry…sorry, just, fuck I couldn’t focus,” he admitted, his eyes wide as he became lost in Kyle’s gaze. </p><p>“Stop touching yourself,” Michael ordered as he moved behind Alex. The vampire did as he was asked and let go of himself. His brow furrowed as a whine slipped free. </p><p>“Get your pants off,” Kyle commanded, but softened the order with a kiss against the corner of Alex’s mouth. </p><p>Alex didn’t have a chance to push his pants down. He felt Michael’s fingers hook around the waistband as he took the deed upon himself. The fabric whispered as it slid down his legs, only his black boxer briefs clung to his thighs. Kyle decided to do the honors. He hooked a finger around the waistband. A glimmer of mischief shone in his gaze, and before Alex could tell him to stop, a loud ripping noise sounded as Kyle effectively ripped his underwear off.</p><p>Alex frowned in annoyance, “What is with you and literally ripping my clothes off?” he huffed. </p><p>Kyle shrugged, “I just really need to see you and touch you,” he replied, his eyes moving to drink in the sight of Alex. His muscles were solid and well defined under dark skin. Hair grew sparsely over his chest and stomach, only a dark patch surrounded his cock.</p><p>“Shit, and I thought you were gorgeous as fuck <em>with</em> your clothes on,” Michael breathed from behind Alex as he moved a hand along the plains of Alex’s back and over the swell of his ass. </p><p>A hiss rushed over Alex’s lips when he felt Michael grip an ass cheek in each hand and pull at them. He stumbled only to catch himself against Kyle’s chest. His brow furrowed again as he concentrated on keeping both feet on the ground. He looked up at Kyle, his mouth open on a silent moan as he felt Michael trace his fingers over his exposed opening. He bit his lip and nearly cried when Kyle broke away from his grip. Alex whined in protest, but soon learned why Kyle had left him, it was to retrieve the black corset vest he’d tossed onto the bed. Kyle slipped it on over Alex’s arms and pulled the hooks in the front together. The corset pinched against Alex’s bare skin; a groan of pure wanton pleasure flitted free of his lips. He had to close his eyes against the sensation.</p><p>“All I could think about tonight was taking you to bed Alex, I’ve been half hard all night with images of ruining you in my head,” Kyle uttered as his eyes slowly moved over Alex, appreciating the dramatic play of the corset against the dark skin. </p><p>Alex whimpered in response, and before he could even respond, he gasped, his hands scrambling to hold onto anything as he felt a wet heat lave over his hole. He squeezed his eye shut again and felt Kyle’s protective arms move around his shoulder and waist to keep him up. Kyle’s chin snuggled down onto Alex’s shoulder as the other vampire looked down his back and watched Michael eat him out. </p><p>Michael and Kyle’s gazes met above the swell of Alex’s ass. Michael grinned as he pushed Alex’s cheeks further apart. He swirled his tongue over the puckered hole, quivering with need. He hummed, his hands moving over Alex’s thighs as he teased him. He pushed closer, his nose flat against Alex’s skin as he lapped at the most intimate part of him. He turned his head to bite at the fleshy part of Alex’s ass. Saliva had begun to drip down Alex's inner thighs as Michael worked the muscle loose and dipped his tongue into the tight, hot entrance of him. He felt the other man shiver violently and knew he was only seconds from collapsing. Michael had to tear himself away as he rocked back onto his feet and stood back up again. </p><p>“That was really fucking hot,” Kyle quipped as he steered Alex towards the bed and pushed him to sit on the edge. </p><p>Thankful for something else to keep him upright, Alex looked dazedly between the two other men. He frowned as he registered the fact, they were both still dressed. He pouted, “Clothes off, I don’t want to be the only naked one,” he breathed as he jumped his gaze between the two men. </p><p>Both Kyle and Michael smirked as the glanced to each other before looking at Alex again. Alex squirmed under their stares, but refused to buckle. He flicked his gaze between them both as they started to shed their clothes. Alex was already very familiar with Kyle’s body, so he concentrated more on Michael. His mouth watered as the man’s hairy chest was revealed, a primitive and almost feral feeling rearing up inside of Alex. He beckoned the alien closer. Michael acquiesced and stepped between Alex’s legs. He let the vampire undo his jeans and stepped out of them as soon as they pooled at his ankles. He steadied himself with his hands on Alex’s shoulders, his chest heaving with his breathes as he watched him. </p><p>Alex reached for him and pulled him even closer by his hips. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the space between Michael’s pecs. The soft hair there tickled his cheeks and lips as he found one of Michael’s nipples. He sucked on the pert nub, groaning around it as Michael combed his fingers through his soft, dark hair. He bit down experimentally; his gaze flicked up to watch Michael’s reactions. The alien’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes more black than honey colored. Alex moved his hands along Michael’s hips and gripped his ass, pulling and massaging as he moved to torture the alien’s other nipple, suckling and teasing as the alien panted needily above him. </p><p>“Fuck that’s hot, but I am about to explode where I stand,” Kyle cut in, his own gaze hot and heavy as he looked between Michael and Alex. Both men smirked at him as Michael pulled himself free of Alex’s grip. </p><p>“Jesus, is it like vampire code or just really amazing genetics that make you guys built like a God?” Michael asked. He reached down to stroke himself a couple of times just to take the edge off. </p><p>Kyle, once again, preened under the compliment while Alex blushed and rolled his eyes, “Please stop stroking his ego, he does not need it,” he grumbled as he took the lull in the heated frenzy to tend to his prosthetic and set it safely to the side of his bed. </p><p>“Lube is in the drawer of the table there, grab it for us Michael,” Kyle directed as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Alex with him. </p><p>While Michael did as instructed, Kyle pulled Alex close, this time slotting their lips together in a more tender kiss. Their lips met softly, a whine escaping Alex’s throat as his body undulated against Kyle. Their tongues met and danced lazily around each other with a familiarity born over centuries spent learning one another. Kyle’s hands roved over Alex’s body, pulling and pushing in familiar spots as he drank in the vampire’s closeness. He kissed a trail over Alex’s cheeks and neck before nuzzling his ear. He nosed along the shell before peppering feather soft kisses against it, his hands stocking the fire as Alex melted against him. </p><p>“You know that no matter what, I always have you Alex,” Kyle whispered so softly to him before he pulled back to meet his gaze. Again, Alex melted as he nodded, showing that he understood exactly what Kyle was telling him. </p><p>“Shit, I could just sit and watch you two,” Michael cut in as he slotted in on the other side of Alex. Both Kyle and Alex chuckled as they both turned their attention to him. They all lost themselves to heated kisses and heated touches over skin. No one knew who it was that made such pleasured noises as they all explored each other, but their chorus sounded through the room until they found their rhythm with each other.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Alex was moved onto his hands and knees in the middle of his giant, four-poster bed. He panted, his head hanging low as Michael, at his back, eased his slicked fingers into him. He lifted his head, his lips rubbing over the glistening head of Kyle’s cock. He opened his lips and groaned as the familiar weight of Kyle filled him. He whimpered when Michael pushed a second finger into him and pressed them against his prostate. His entire body shivered from the exquisite sparks shooting throughout him. </p><p>“God, you take my cock so good Alex,” Kyle praised as he combed his fingers through Alex’s hair.</p><p>Michel stilled his ministrations so that he could look up and watch the way Kyle’s cock disappeared into Alex’s mouth. The vampire’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the length inside of him. Michael groaned, “Fuck, I knew that mouth was made for cocks,” he purred, and to make a point he pushed his fingers up against Alex’s prostate again, this time the vampire bucked and whined, his eyes slamming shut as he fought to keep a feeble hold on his control. </p><p>Kyle chuckled as he tore his gaze away from where Alex was sucking on him. He groaned as he leaned over Alex’s back, the black corset was squeezing Alex’s waist, creating a sharp hourglass figure. A shiver raced down Kyle’s spine as he caught Michael’s gaze. They smirked at each other, and in a silent agreement they met over Alex’s back. The kiss was wet, Michael’s panting breath keeping them from sinking into each other so instead they sucked and plucked at each other’s lips. </p><p>Kyle bucked forward when Alex gently scraped his teeth over his shaft. His eyes shot open and he had to grip Alex’s shoulders tightly to keep from loosing his mind so soon. He pulled back, his cock emerging from Alex’s mouth covered in saliva. He was transfixed by the red, swollen rise of Alex’s lips. He reached out and smoothed the pad of his thumb over Alex’s bottom lip. </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Kyle whispered as he bent down to suck Alex’s lips into a hard, heated kiss. Alex whimpered, and cried out when Michael took the opportunity to push his thick cock into him. Alex’s hands curled into his thick duvet as his body began to jump with Michael’s sharp thrusts. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he whined and panted. He was no longer in control of his body as Michael pounded into him. He was vaguely aware of Kyle and Michael both turning him over onto his back. He cried out as Michael once again entered him. </p><p>“Christ, oh fuck Alex, you feel so goddamn good,” Michael praised as he snapped his hips forward. </p><p>Alex had no words, they had been wiped clean from his mind, all he knew, all he wanted, was pleasure. He turned to find Kyle shifting next to him before a lean thigh was thrown over his head. Kyle was kneeling over him, his ass tantalizingly close so Alex leaned up and nipped at a cheek before he spread them to expose Kyle to his watering mouth. He felt the other vampire rest his hands on his sides as he used Alex’s body to hold himself up and press his ass closer to Alex. Alex opened his mouth and quickly got to work tasting Kyle, reveling in the salty tang of him. He vaguely heard Kyle and Michael trading sloppy kisses, but he was lost, one index finger edging closer to where his tongue lapped and teased Kyle’s hole loose. He eased his digit in along with his tongue. He grinned to himself when he heard Kyle’s cry of ecstasy. </p><p>As if retaliating for making Kyle cry out, Michael gave a rather sharp, upwards thrust that had stars bursting behind Alex’s eyes. He pulled away from Kyle to cry out, his finger moving deeper into the other vampire as he spasmed. So far, his cock had gone untouched, but he could feel it shuddering against his stomach where precum had made a mess on his skin. He hoped that his corset would survive the night, but really, that was only a very small fraction of his brainpower at the moment. He returned his attention to Kyle's quivering hole and inserted another finger, scissoring them to open the other vampire. Alex leaned up and slithered his tongue in between his fingers and soaked in the shivers and groans that Kyle’s body produced in reaction to the pleasure Alex was wringing from him. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, has anyone ever survived a night with you two?” Michael asked, his voice long ago ruined. </p><p>Kyle huffed and Alex could only imagine the smirk on his lips, “Actually, we don’t usually play with anyone else. Alex tends to be a little shy while I tend to be a bit jealous,” Kyle admitted, his words ending on a delicious moan as Alex probed at his prostate. </p><p>Michael smirked, a brow quirked as he swiveled his hips oh so deliciously, “Well shit, I feel pretty damn special then,” he growled. </p><p>“You are,” Kyle assured, his grin lascivious as he pushed down on Alex’s tongue and fingers, his eyes closing in bliss as he reveled in the feeling. He shifted his weight onto his knees so he could take himself in hand with slow strokes. </p><p>Michael honesty had no idea what to say to that, so he leaned forward to steal Kyle’s lips in a kiss. He could feel himself on the crest of what promised to be the orgasm of his life. He shivered, his hips picking up a relentless pace as he greedily sought his own release. He tugged on Kyle’s bottom lip as he snapped forward once, twice, and again before a loud cry of pleasure was ripped from his lips and he was coming inside of Alex. </p><p>Alex whimpered, his back arching off the bed as he squeezed around Michael, milking every single drop from him. His hands scrambled over the duvet as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was alight with pleasure as his nerves sang and sparked. His cock quivered with need. It was almost painful and Alex fought to keep himself from touching it. He didn’t want to cum until both Michael and Kyle had spent themselves. As soon as Michael had pulled free Kyle lifted away from Alex’s face. Alex pouted at the loss, but his face was pulled to the side as Michael moved to snuggle against his side. </p><p>“Kiss me,” the alien requested, his tone soft with something more meaningful hidden just beneath the surface. Alex didn’t even have to think as he surged forward to meet Michael’s lips. His eyes slammed shut at Kyle entered him in one fell swoop. Alex sobbed into Michael’s mouth as they traded sloppy kisses.</p><p>Once the alien drew back, their gazes met. Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times, his brow furrowed in pleading even before he could whisper out a broken, “Please” to Michael. </p><p>The alien seemed to understand the plea. He smoothed his hand down the corset Alex wore until his fingers wrapped around his turgid length, “I’ve got you angel,” Michael assured him as he slowly stroked him. They continued to trade messy kisses until Kyle slammed into Alex and caused the vampire to whip his head around and bury it into a pillow to muffle a particularly loud cry. </p><p>“Christ, you’re such a mess Manes,” Kyle growled as he fell forward, his hands on either side of Alex’s head as he lowered to catch Alex in a biting kiss. Michael never broke his stride as he stroked Alex. He watched the two vampires kiss and suck each other’s lips. He circled a thumb around the head of Alex’s cock, pressing into the slit as precum oozed free. He brought his hand to his mouth to suck the salty release off, his tastebuds exploding as he moaned. He licked his palm and returned it to Alex’s cock, squeezing and twisting as he tortured him. </p><p>“Come on Alex, cum for me baby, I’m so fucking close,” Kyle groaned as he slapped his hips against Alex’s. </p><p>Michael grinned as he nipped Alex’s lips, “Come on Alex, I bet you look so fucking good when you cum. Come on, let me see the face you make,” Michael encouraged. </p><p>The combination of Kyle fucking into him, Michael’s hands and words, Alex was a goner. If he wasn’t already dead, surely the culmination of pleasure that cracked and burst inside him would have killed him. He shook, his eyes slammed shut as he arched and twisted against the bed, his cock shivering before a white light burst behind his eyes. He cried out, his orgasm barreling free as streams of cum arced through the air. He didn’t even care if his corset would be ruined because it was so fucking worth it. He was vaguely aware of Kyle snapping his hips into him and crying out with his own release, filling Alex up with his seed. </p><p>Words had no meaning as Alex floated on a wave of bliss. He had never felt this way before. He had no idea where he even was anymore. The world had no shape as his body shivered and jerked in the aftershocks. His muscles had ceased existing as he lay in a pool in the middle of his bed. His eyes were unseeing as he looked up at the canopy above them. He was sure that if he needed to breathe to stay alive, the action would be lost on him. His head was blank, nothing but the buzz of pleasure there to support him. Reality came back to him in snatches. Kyle’s voice saying something as the corset was loosened and pulled free of his torso. A warm rag moving over his body and a hiss as it cleaned the area around his hole. He could still feel the remnants of Michael and Kyle leaking out of him, but he didn’t care. </p><p>Eventually the room was plunged into darkness and Alex was surrounded by two bodies. He was surprised that Michael didn’t leave, but if the alien was feeling even a fraction of what Alex was, he understood that Michael probably couldn’t walk at the moment. He hummed, his eyes closing softly as he settled into the protective arms of Kyle and Michael. </p><p>“I wonder how the party is going,” Alex finally muttered as awareness finally came back to him. </p><p>It took a moment but Michael was the first to break the silence with a titter of laughter. Alex grinned, and soon Kyle joined in, laughing along as he nuzzled behind Alex’s ear. </p><p>“I don’t fucking care what everyone else is doing, I just need this,” he murmured, his lips planting a kiss behind Alex’s ear. </p><p>“Mmmm, I second what Kyle said,” Michael murmured as he nuzzled down against Alex’s neck, “plus I think I need about a hundred years of sleep,” he teased, his fingers swirling low on Alex’s stomach. </p><p>Kyle and Alex both voiced their own affirmations, both too exhausted to do much more. Alex remained awake for a couple of minutes, but was carried off by the soft snores of the men that were surrounding him. He had no idea what the future would hold, but he knew that something fundamental had shifted and Michael Guerin had now become a part of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are my life's blood!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>